Free
by sukma.xiicartoonmaniac
Summary: bebas. kalimat pendek tapi sarat akan makna. mampukah hinata merasa bebas/saya gak pintar bikin summary jadi kalo mau baca silahkan
1. Chapter 1

hai minna giman kabarnya?#SKSD

hahaha#tertawa nista..

saya author baru. dengan fic sasuhina percobaan ini.

Declimer (c) MASASHI KISHIMOTO

a/n : fic ini terinspirasi gambar SH yang berpose(hinata dirantai dan sasu yang memegang pipnya) sama seperti author moku-chan :*. hehehe fic ini aku persembahkan untuk author moku-chan yang udah hiatus. huwaaa#nangis lebay#ditimpuk reader. hehehe dari pada kelamaan yoo chech this out.

warning: canon, sedikit ooc, gaje, dan typo bertebaran(maklumlah author baru#pakk

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari seorang peri cantik berambut indigo bernama hinata-hime. Kenapa hime? Karena ia adalah putri raja di fairyland. Pagi itu seperti biasa hinata-hime bangun merapikan tempat tidur dan mandi. Memang terlihat biasa tetapi jika di perhatikan lebih detail. Pagi itu hinata-hime terlihat lebih bersemangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena apa? Hari ini bisa dikatakan hari besar karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan kabur untuk melihat dunia luar. Ya hinata-hime telah lama menyusun rencana sejak sebulan yang lalu. Walaupun dia terlihat lemah tetapi terdapat sisi liar dalam dirinya. Dia memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Bagaimana tidak dia hanya diperbolehkan berkeliaran didalam istananya hanya batas istana. Dan jika lewat istana ia akan mendapat hukuman terkurung dikamar. Bukan tanpa alasan raja melakukan itu dia takut hinata bernasib sama dengan ibu dan kakaknya yang telah tiada. Dengan senyum cerah hinata-hime menuruni tangga dengan cepat menyapa ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya(eits bukan mati). Karena hari ini jugalah ayahnya akan menghadiri pertemuan raja-raja di fairyland. "ohayou, tou-sama" hinata berkata dengan wajah sumringahnya. "ohayou sayang, bagaimana tidurmu?" kata ayahnya. "sangat nyenyak" kata hinata jeda dan melanjutkan."apakah tou-sama akan pergi?" sambung hinata. "iya, hari ini ada pertemuan dengan raja-raja di fairyland. Mungkin sebulan lagi baru tou-san pulang. Jadi jaga dirimu ya." Kata raja seraya mencium kening hinata lembut. Karena terlalu gembira hinata-hime lagsung terbang mengelilingi plafon ruang makan. Tou-samanya yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng melihat perlakuan putrinya itu. Setelah tersadar apa yang dia lakukan tidaklah sopan. Hinata-hime segera terbang turun dan meminta maaf pada tou-samanya. "tou-sama maaf atas ketidak sopananku" hinata-hime berkata seraya menunduk. "sudahlah lagipula hanya terbang kenapa minta maaf? Sebaiknya kau kekamarmu karena tou-san akan pergi" kata tou-samanya. "ha'i" jawab hinata seraya terbang cepat menuju kamarnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar menuju dunia bebas yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Tak disangka ia terbang hingga telah berada didepan pintu. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menguncinya. Ia berlari menuju lemari kesayanganya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia sampai di depan lemarinya tahulah jarak antara pintu masuk dan lemarinya yang tak bisa dibilang dekat itu. Tanpa membuang waktu perlahan dia membuka pelan kedua pintu lemarinya yang besar itu. Cahaya dari lemari menyeruak keluar tak ayal membuat hinata menutup mata . menghalau cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu. Dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepanya. Bagaimana tidak selama 5 tahun ini dia berusaha membuka segel lemarinya. Perlahan hinata melangkah menuju lubang didalam lemarinya itu. Perlahan, sangat perlahan malah. Dia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa untuk melihat dunia barunya. Saat melangkah hatinya begitu berdebar-debar. Saat hampir sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan pelan, hinata tentu kaget dan reflek menoleh. Ia mendapati pengasuhnya nenek chiyo. Hinata bernafas lega 'ternyata hanya nenek chiyo' batin hinata. Chiyo menghampiri hinata dengan sebuah tas besar.

"hime-sama anda sebaiknya membawa ini, saya sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu hime-sama"

"terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu chiyo baa-san, tapi mungkin aku tidak memerlukanya" hinata berkata hati-hati agar tak menyakiti perasaan pengasuhnya itu. Tetapi melihat ekspresi pengasuhnya, hinata merasa tak tega dan menerima tas itu.

"mungkin ini berguna. Terima kasih chiyo baa-san" hinata berkata seraya tersenyum lembut kepada chiyo pengasuhnya.

"terima kasih kembali hime-sama. Aku sangat senang anda mau menerima pemberian terakhir saya" chiyo berkata sopan dan sedikit membungkuk. Hinata yang melihat hal itu memeluk chiyo dan berkata " sudahlah chiyo baa-san, tak perlu se formal itu. Aku telah menganggapmu seperti baa-sanku sendiri." Hinata berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Ia melihat pundak chiyo yang bergetar menandakan kalau dia sedang menangis. "saya akan merindukanmu hime-sama-.." "hinata baa-san" potong hinata cepat " iya hinata. Kembalilah kapan-kapan" hinata tersenyum seraya melepas pelukanya pada chiyo ia berbalik menghadap lemari tadi. Kali ini langkahnya cepat dan sedikit tergesa. Saat hampir sampai hinata berbalik dan mengucapkan kata terakhir " aku juga akan merindukanmu obaa-san" lalu ia menghilang menyisahkan sedikit air mata yang sempat menetes membasahi lantai.

.

.

.

'ah. Kenapa ini? Mengapa kepalaku terasa begitu pening?'

'tanganku, rasanya seperti terikat sesuatu'

'ah kakiku juga'

'Mengapa tubhku begitu berat'

'Ada apa ini?'

Hinata mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Perlahan sangat perlahan menampakan iris lavendernya. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan membulat kaget secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, Saat membuka mata ia telah mendapati sebuah mata merah yang langsung membuat tubuhnya serasa membeku. Serasa ada sesuatu yang mengekangnya. Itu akibat mata merah darah pemuda tampan didepanya. Hinata tampak masih membeku. Saat ini perasaanya campur aduk antara cemas, bingung, takut dan galau(eaa gelisah maksudnya =="). Lama mereka bertatapan dan itu membuat hinata tersadar kalau jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga penyusup." Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya uchiha sasuke pemuda yang tadi membuat hinata membeku, berbicara dengan penuh penekanan dan tatapanya yang mengintimidasi.

"si-siapa k-kau" hinata berkata dengan kesusahan karena alam bawah sadarnya masih terpengaruh sedikit gwnjutsu pemuda itu.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu .BODOH." masih dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mengintimidasinya, sasuke melepaskan gejutsunya dan menjauh dari hinata. Setelah terlepas dari genjutsu, hinata tampak terengah-engah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Hinata tampak seperti orang yang habis berolahraga. Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. 'ah . air air air. Aku haus. Aku sangat haus. Butuh air. Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku disini? Apa yang aku lakukan? ' batin hinata. Hinata terus bergelung dengan pikiranya sendiri tanpa menyadari jika ada yang memperhatikannya. Sasuke dari tadi memang tak melepas pandangan mata sharingannya dari hinata. Hinata memang bukan ancaman yang besar. Ia akan langsung membunuhnya sekarang bila ia mau. Hanya saja si iblis orochimaru ingin memanfaatkan gadis ini untuk percobaannya. 'cih' sasuke mendecih dalam hati. Ia tak habis pikir. Mengapa gadis cengeng, lemah seperti dia bisa menjadi percobaan orochimaru si iblis itu. 'atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikanya' batin sasuke. Sasuke kembali mengawasi gerak-gerik hinata setelah berhasil mengusir pikiran macam-macam yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari setiap gerakan hinata. Hanya saja orochimaru selalu mengajarkannya untuk tetap waspada.

Sasuke pov

Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Tunggu! Kenapa aku peduli padanya? Masa bodoh. Cih. Saat aku masih bergelung dengan pikiranku gadis itu tiba-tiba mendongak dengan pandangan yang err.. ck menjijikan.

End sasuke pov

"a-ano bi-bisakah aku meminta a-air?" hinata berkata dengan wajah memelas andalanya. Sayangnya orang yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah uchiha sasuke. Bungsu uchiha yang kejam.

"kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu hn?" sasuke berkata sinis dengan expresi datar andalanya membuat hinata membatu tak berkutik.

'glek' hinata menelan ludah susah. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi pemuda seperti sasuke.

Hinata menunduk. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Menangis. Ya. Cuma itu yang dapat ia lakukan dengan keadaan sperti ini. Keadaan seperti budak yang kotor dan menjijikan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu lantas merasa makin muak dengan gadis cengeng di depanya itu.

"cih. Lemah, cengeng dasar perempuan munafik. " sasuke berkata sambil menghilang pergi tanpa menghiraukan hinata yang terus menangis.

Hinata yang mulai merasa kalau tak ada lagi seseorang. Perlahan-lahan berhenti menangis. Tetapi rasa hausnya makin menjadi. Ia mencoba membuka rantai dengan sihir yang dipelajarinya di dunia peri. Tetapi nampaknya tak akan bisa karena rantainya telah diberi segel.

Tapi hinata tak menyerah ia terus mencoba dan mencoba. Sesaat ia melupakan rasa hausnya. Ketika ia sampai pada batasnya. Ia tertunduk lesu 'hah hah hah hah. Lelah, haus. Air aku butuh air. Mengapa aku baru merasakanya ya?' tiba-tiba sebuah botol air menggelinding di kakinya. Sontak membuatnya mendongak. Mendapati suigetsu rekan sasuke di tim hebi.

"minumlah, kau haus kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

gimana? huuuh aku sudah tau ficku ini pasti ancur beud kn? hikz...#pundung.

sebagai newbie aku menerima semua bentuk kekesalan kalian terhadap fic ini (saran, kritik, flame, dll) atau yang sekedar mau berkomentar tentang ficku ini.

silahkan klik review di bawah jika ingin mengirim kekesalan dan komentarnya yah.

dan terimakasih untuk semuwanya jaa#ditimpuk sepatu

hikz.. yaudah.. jaa

20.06.13


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata menunduk. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Menangis. Ya. Cuma itu yang dapat ia lakukan dengan keadaan sperti ini. Keadaan seperti budak, yang kotor dan menjijikan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu lantas merasa makin muak dengan gadis cengeng di depannya itu.

"cih. Lemah, cengeng, dasar perempuan munafik. " Sasuke berkata sambil menghilang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang terus menangis.

Hinata yang mulai merasa kalau tak ada lagi seseorang. Perlahan-lahan berhenti menangis. Tetapi rasa hausnya makin menjadi. Ia mencoba membuka rantai dengan sihir yang dipelajarinya di dunia peri. Tetapi nampaknya tak akan bisa karena rantainya telah diberi segel.

Tapi Hinata tak menyerah ia terus mencoba dan mencoba. Sesaat ia melupakan rasa hausnya. Ketika ia sampai pada batasnya. Ia tertunduk lesu 'hah hah hah hah. Lelah, haus. Air, aku butuh air. Mengapa aku baru merasakanya ya?' tiba-tiba sebuah botol air menggelinding di kakinya. Sontak membuatnya mendongak. Mendapati Suigetsu rekan Sasuke di tim hebi.

"Minumlah, kau haus kan?"

Declimer (c) MASASHI KISHIMOTO

a/n : fic ini terinspirasi gambar SH yang berpose(hinata dirantai dan sasu yang memegang pipinya) sama seperti author moku-chan :*. hehehe fic ini aku persembahkan untuk author moku-chan yang udah hiatus. huwaaa#nangis lebay#ditimpuk reader. hehehe dari pada kelamaan yoo check this out.

warning: canon, sedikit ooc, gaje, dan typo bertebaran, alur cepat(maklumlah author baru#plakk)

.

.

.

"Minumlah, kau haus kan?" Suigetsu berkata dan berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil perlahan mendekati Hinata. Mengambil jarak sekitar 2 meter dari Hinata.

Hinata tak bergeming. Dia diam dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk. Sebenarnya Hinata menunduk bukan karena takut memandang Suigetsu. Tetapi dia menunduk karena memperhatikan botol mineral yang tadi digelindingkan oleh Suigetsu. 'apakah didalamnya ada racun?' Batin Hinata

Suigetsu yang melihat Hinata terus menunduk perlahan mengikuti arah pandang hinata ke botol dan mengerti dengan sekejap. 'ternyata dia memandang botol itu.' batin Suigetsu.

"Jangan takut, aku takkan membunuhmu dengan cara seperti itu. Jika aku ingin membunuhmu, mungkin aku sudah memenggal kepalamu sedari tadi." Suigetsu berkata sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

Perkataan suigetsu tadi sukses membuat Hinata semakin menderita. Bagaimana tisak menderita? Rasa haus yang dirasakan Hinata hampir pada batasnya. Dengan ucapan Suigetsu tadi, Hinata semakin mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminum air tadi. Menambah rasa hausnya yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Lama Hinata terus menunduk memandang botol itu dan tak bergeming sedikit pun setelah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu tadi yang sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di gua itu.

Flashback

"Jadi kau memilih mati kehausan daripada menerima niat baikku?" Suigetsu jelas berkata sinis melihat Hinata yang tetap tidak mau meminum air dari botol yang dia berikan tadi. Tapi perkataanya tetap tak mempan melihat Hinata terus diam menunduk seperti itu.

Menghela nafas dan kembali berucap "Sudahlah terserah kau, mau meminum itu atau tidak, yang terpenting aku menawarkannya untukmu. Dan satu lagi, minuman itu bukanlah dariku, tetapi dari Sasuke." mendengar nama Sasuke, Hinata membulatkan matanya tak menyangka dengan lelaki itu, tetapi pikirannya hilang setelah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu yang selanjutnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Sasuke begitu bukan karena dia peduli padamu. Tapi ini tugas Orochimaru-Sama pada tim kami untuk mengawasimu." Setelah mengucapkannya Suigetsu langsung berbalik memasuki lorong gelap gua tersebut. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian merenung di gua itu

End Flashback

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa tuan lelaki tadi mau menjagaku? Ah, sudahlah'batin Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan mengusir semua pikirannya jauh-jauh dan kembali memandang botol yang masih terisi sekitar dan perlahan meminum botol tadi sambil memejamkan matanya , menikmati betapa sejuknya tenggorokannya yang sempat kering tadi, kini menjadi sejuk kembali. Air dalam botol itu habis dalam hitungan detik. Tampaknya sang Hime begitu kehausan hingga tak membiarkan air dalam botol itu tersisa sedikit pun. Setelah menghabisakan air di dalam botol, Hinata tampak merenung.

Hinata Pov

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus keluar dari sini, apapun yang terjadi! Mengapa aku bisa terjebak disini? Bukankah waktu itu aku keluar dari lemari dan... ah

Flashback

"Terima kasih kembali Hime-Sama. Aku sangat senang anda mau menerima pemberian terakhir saya." Chiyo Baa-san berkata formal dan sedikit membungkuk.

Aku yang melihat hal itu, memeluk Chiyo Baa-san dan berkata

" Sudahlah Chiyo Baa-san, tak perlu se formal itu. Aku telah menganggapmu seperti Baa-sanku sendiri." Aku ragu-ragu saat mengatakannya.

Setelah itu aku melihat pundak Chiyo Baa-san yang bergetar menandakan kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Saya akan merindukanmu hime-sama-.."

"Hinata baa-san." potongku cepat

" Iya Hinata. Kembalilah kapan-kapan."

Aku tersenyum seraya melepas pelukanku pada Chiyo Baa-san. Aku pun berbalik menghadap lemari tadi. Kali ini langkahku cepat dan sedikit tergesa. Saat hampir sampai aku berbalik dan mengucapkan kata terakhir

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Obaa-san." Lalu aku meneruskan langkahku menyisahkan sedikit air mata yang sempat menetes membasahi lantai.

Saat aku melangkah keluar dan berinisiatif untuk berbalik sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Lemariku telah berubah menjadi sebuah batu besar yang menjulang. Akhirnya aku melanjutkan perjalananku lagi.

.

.

.

Pemandangan sekitar begitu menakjubkan ternyata dunia begitu luas dan memiliki keindahan yang baru saja aku ketahui keindahannya. Saat melihat-lihat sekitar kulihat ada bunga langka yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit berbahaya. Kuhampiri bunga itu saat telah berada di depan bunga itu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ledakan. Sepertinya ledakan itu dekat dari jarak tempuhku. Batinku. Aku pun segera terbang dan melihat sekitar dan benar saja, ada asap membumbum di sekitar air terjun itu. Aku pun terbang mendekat untuk melihat yang terjadi. Saat berada di depan air terjun, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan kusanagi yang telah berada di belakangku sambil menodongkan kusanaginya tepat di leherku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini penyusup bodoh?!"

Ucap seseorang itu tepat kurasakan nafasnya di tengkukku, Dan tanpa kusadari aku menahan nafas saat merasakannya.

"Mungkin, kau datang untuk MATI ya?" seseorang itu berkata penuh penekanan dan secara bersamaan kurasakan kusanaginya semakin mendekat ke leherku. Tetapi, dugaanku meleset salah satu tangan di sebelah kirinya, terlihat sebuah cahaya yang dikelilingi listrik. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyerangku dengan listrik cahaya itu.

.

.

.

Hosh.. hosh..hosh.. hampir saja.. untunglah aku masih bisa menghindarinya. Untunglah aku bisa menangkat batu tadi.

" Disini kau rupanya"

Dan sekali lagi dia menemukanku dengan mudahnya. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Dengan tak kalah cepat aku pun terbang menjauh. Untuk menghindari kusanaginya itu. Tetapi,

'slash'

"aaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh" dia memotong kedua sayapku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Saat aku berbalik untuk berlari menjauh, dengan kecepatanya ia telah berada di depanku dengan mata merah menyalanya. Tak sengaja aku melihat matanya dan entah bagaimana, malam telah datang dengan bulan merah menyala seperti matanya. Nafasku memburu saat mengetahui aku telah diikat di suatu tiang. Dia datang menusuku dengan pedang kusanaginya.

"aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhh...ah...agh..h-h entikan.." rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada sayapku yang dipotong.

"aghhhhhhhhhhh.. arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh.. k-kumohon hen-hentikan" suaraku meninggi. Tapi nampaknya ia tak bergeming dan terus menusuku. Rasanya sangat-sangat menyakitkan.' Apakah kebebasanku hanya sebatas ini? Bukankah perjalananku baru saja dimulai? Otou-Sama, Chiyo Baa-san akankah aku mati?'. Ugh aku tak boleh mati. Pandanganku perlahan mengabur dan...

End Hinata Pov

End Flashback

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.'aggggggggghhhh rasa ini, sama seperti waktu itu. Rasanya tubuhku sangat lelah, walau hanya mengingat kejadian itu. Tetapi bagaimana aku bisa disini?' batin Hinata. Dia terus memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening yang begitu hebat. Dia tak kuat lagi. ' kenapa? Hanya mengingat kejadian itu saja. Tenagaku terkuras banyak. Agh aku tak kuat lagi' Hinata pingsan dengan peluh yang masih membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok perak itu.

.

.

.

Hinata pov

Apa aku mati? Kenapa disini gelap?

'Hinata?'

DEG

Suara ini?

'Ini Kaa-san sayang.'

Be-benarkah ini Kaa-Sama?

'Benar sayang ini Kaa-san, apa kau sehat?'

Tes

Tes

Hikz.. Kaa-sama.. i-iya aku sehat.. b-bagaimana dengan Kaa-Sama?

'Disini kaa-san baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Mana Hinataku yang periang dan pantang menyerah? Baru begini saja kamu sudah menyerah. Katanya mau menjelajah? Ayo ! bangun!'

Hikz.. Kaa-sama.. Baiklah a-aku berjanji akan selalu maju a-apapun yang terjadi.. arigatou Kaa-sama.

'ne.. Hinata-chan Kaa-san slalu ada di sampingmu. Jadi janganlah takut untuk maju yah. Sekarang bangunlah dan janganlah menyerah dan ingat! Kaa-san slalu disampingmu. Waktu Kaa-san hanya sedikit. Hanya itu yang dapat Kaa-san sampaikan. Kaa-san mencintaimu. jaa'

Co-cotto Kaa-sama!

Kaa-sama...

Kaa-sama..

" Kaa-sama... Tunggu!"

End Hinata pov

Hinata berteriak kencang dengan peluh yang masih membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan bikini yang sedari tadi belum diganti dengan pakaian lain(kek gk punya pakean aja (*-))

'ternyata hanya mimpi. Tetapi, terasa nyata. Arigatou Kaa-sama.' Hinata membatin sambil memejamkan mata dengan tangan kiri di dadanya. Ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Kaa-samanya akan tetapi, lamunanya buyar setelah mendengar sebuah suara asing seseorang.

" Selamat pagi, Hime? Bagaimana tidurmu?" si perak atau sebut saja Kabuto berkata sambil tersenyum palsu kearah Hinata.

"A-Ano.. si-siapa k-kau?" Hinata berkata takut-takut. Mengapa sedari tadi ia selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh seperi sekarang ini. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya saat tidak memikirkan resiko saat kabur dari istana. Akan tetapi, Hinata yakin karena ia telah berjanji pada Kaa-samanya. Sambil menggeleng pelan ia kembali memandang si perak itu dengan takut-takut.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan nama ya? Namaku Kabuto Yakushi, salam kenal." Kabuto berkata sambil tersenyum palsu seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

Hinata tak membalas uluran tangan itu. Ia diam karena takut seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Tetapi pikiran itu sirna saat mengingat wajah Kaa-samanya. Ia pun tersenyum percaya diri dan membalas uluran tangan itu.

" Hn, namaku Hinata. Salam kenal ,Kabuto." Hinata berkata mantap tanpa gagap sedikit pun. Ia tersenyum kearah Kabuto.

Kabuto yang melihat itu menyeringai licik. Hinata menyadari gelagat Kabuto tersebut, Dan membalas menyeringai.

' Petualanganku baru saja dimulai, Identitasku tak boleh diketahui siapa pun. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan topeng ini untuk sementara.' Batin hinata

Dibalik kegelapan gua terlihat seseorang memandang datar kearah Hinata dan Kabuto, Dan menghela nafas kesal.

'Apa- apaan mereka!' batin orang itu atau Sasuke Uchiha. Memandang kesal kearah Hinata dan Kabuto didalam kegelapan itu.

TBC

Gomenee Minna aku gk bisa update cepat..

huwaaa itu karena kakaku sering main lappy..*alasan*ditimpuk

oke silahkan.. pasti tambah ancur

D.M

2013


End file.
